1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display method, and a display program, which, for example, can be suitably used when displaying a plurality of content indication marks corresponding to a plurality of contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has already been proposed a display apparatus that obtains, from a plurality of music contents, impression values (i.e., impressions of the music contents expressed in numerical form), converts each of the obtained impression values into plane coordinates, and displays a plane image containing content indication marks (e.g., dots) arranged at positions corresponding to the impressions of the respective music contents (see Japanese Patent Laid-open 2005-10771 (pages 14 and 15, FIG. 7), for example). Thus, this display apparatus presents to a user the plurality of music contents not in the form of character information (e.g., titles), but in the form of a collection of dots arranged at the positions corresponding to the impressions of the respective music contents. This enables the user to visually recognize the impression of each music content.
In addition, when one of the dots arranged in the plane image is selected, the display apparatus separately displays a title of a music content corresponding to the selected dot. Further, when two or more of the dots are selected, the display apparatus separately displays a list of titles of music contents corresponding to the selected two or more dots. In this list, the titles of the music contents are arranged in an arbitrary order (e.g., in an order in which the dots corresponding to the music contents were selected).